


[podfic] Path to Paradise, Road to Ruin

by hullomoon



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet Ending, Epic Poetry, Inspired by Hadestown, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: A David/Patrick tale inspired by Greek mythology.Hear a tale of what it means to trust your heartOf an artist and his love, a work of artOf a singer and a man who was a songAnd the fears and frets that let it all go wrong[podfic of Path to Paradise, Road to Ruin]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Path to Paradise, Road to Ruin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilolay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Path to Paradise, Road to Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242900) by [nilolay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay). 



> i'm back with another podfic! i have to admit that this is actually the fic that made me want to make podfics so i'm happy to have finally made it! special thanks to petrodobreva for giving it a beta listen

**Text** : [Path to Paradise, Road to Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242900)

 **Author** : [nilolay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilolay/pseuds/nilolay)

 **Length** : 22:24

 **Download** : [MP3](https://ia801505.us.archive.org/25/items/paradise_final/paradise_final.mp3)

 **File Size** : 12.3 MB

 **Songs** : [Apollo](https://open.spotify.com/track/1NYGs5wTVgcvVuCwcmd9B6) by Noah Reid

[Angels & Demons](https://open.spotify.com/track/7sF6pT5nYl3wtImcMFev0t) by Noah Reid

**Author's Note:**

> i highly encourage you to go to the original work and give the author all of the kudos and praise this deserves. along with that, there is also an annotated version of the poem which is a fun look
> 
> if you want to chat I'm [hullomoon](HTTP://hullomoon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
